


Test Results

by SophieW19



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieW19/pseuds/SophieW19
Summary: Logan and Patton reminisce while at a doctor's office.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Test Results

Logan fidgeted in his seat. He was never the type to be nervous in a hospital, but he was also never the one they were there for. he felt something touch his hand, and looked over to see Patton giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey. It’s gonna be okay. If there was something to worry about they would have found it by now.” Logan gave him a small smile, and they were quiet for a few minutes, until Patton spoke up again. 

“Weren’t we in this room the last time we were here?” Logan looked around, paying attention to the small details of the room. They were in the doctor’s office, and their doctor in particular liked to decorate his desk and the shelves behind it with various personal photos and medical awards. Immediately Logan was able to recognise the picture of their doctor, a man they could only assume was his husband, and their three children, all in matching halloween costumes. He gave a small laugh.

“You’re right. What was it we were here for? Your stomach flu?”

“No I think it was Deedee’s cough. You’d gotten worried it was something bigger, so we came racing down here. Missed our film at the cinema for it too.” Patton replied. Logan turned to him with an offended look on his face.

“I was worried? I only suggested the hospital because you were the one freaking out, googling symptoms he didn’t even have!”

“He’s 2, of course I was freaking out!”

“It was a cough! Children cough sometimes, it happens!” Logan said, his voice getting louder.

“Well you don’t have to shout at me about it!” Tears started forming in Patton’s eyes, and he shifted in his seat until he was facing away from Logan. The room was quiet again, aside from the muffled sounds of Patton trying to hold back tears. Patton’s anxiety when it came to their children’s health was always a contentious topic in their relationship. Logan knew it came from love, but Patton had a tendency to go overboard whenever someone in the household was ill. More often than not it always ended in a fight, something neither of them wanted to do, especially in front of the boys.

Logan carefully placed his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Hey.” he winced slightly as Patton shrugged his off. Logan thought for a second, and continued. “Remember when Virgil was six?”

Patton turned around, cocking an eyebrow. “He was six for a whole year Lo, you’re going to have to be more specific,” He said, a bitter look still on his face.

Logan took a breath. “Okay, fair point. I mean when he first started showing signs of his depression. He looked slightly off once and you had us rush him to the GP.” 

“Why would you bring that up, that day was horrible!” Patton raised his voice again, wiping tears from his eyes.

Logan put his hands up slightly in surrender. “At the time, yes, but look what came from it. If you hadn’t raced him down there, he wouldn’t have been diagnosed so soon, and he wouldn’t have his therapist. You got his the help he needed without even knowing he needed it.”

Catching on to what Logan was trying to do, a small smirk appeared on Patton’s face. “Has Virgil really been seeing his therapist for six years?” he asked, relaxing in his seat again. 

Logan smiled. “I know, it’s gone by so fast. Next thing you know he’ll need one for adults.” 

“No, don’t say that! He’s growing up too fast as it is!” Patton laughed, smiling at the thought of his eldest son. 

“True, he’s only 12 and has both a boyfriend and a therapist. I didn’t have either until I reached my twenties!” Logan laughed along with Patton, and just as soon as their fight had started, everything began to feel okay again. Patton rested his head on Logan’s shoulder, and sighed contentedly. He stayed that way for a few moments, and then, all of a sudden, sat up with a jolt.

“Okay, Deedee’s turn! What wholesome memories can we dig up about him that also involve me being right?” Patton smirked. Logan gave a short laugh, and thought for a minute.

“Hmm, okay, how about his first week home? I had an emergency at the clinic and had to go in. It was your first time alone with both kids, and you said you left him in our room to nap for an hour.” Patton’s eyes lit up at the memory.

“Oh yeah! I was sitting in the kitchen with Virgil, helping him with his homework, trigonometry is the worst by the way, like seriously how do they expect 10 or 11 year olds to understand that? Anyway, we were working through it, and I suddenly felt that something was wrong.” Logan watched Patton fondly. He had heard him tell this story countless times, and every time Patton managed to tell it with the same dramatic look on his face. 

“I don’t know how, but I knew I had to check on Deedee. So I get up, head into our room, and when I open the door I see Deedee has kicked his blanket onto the other side of his cot, and his cuddly snake toy had gone with it! He was on the verge of tears when I came in. I single handedly saved the house from a serious meltdown.” Patton finished the story with a quick pump of his fist, before adding, “Though he wasn’t ill when that happened, why bring it up?” he turned back to Logan with a quizzical look on his face.

“He didn’t need to be. My point is that you have an amazing sixth sense that tells you when something is wrong with the boys. And I’m sorry for doubting you all the time.” Logan pushed some hair out of Patton’s face, gently stroking his head as he did so. Patton began to tear up again, and pulled Logan into a tight hug. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, until there was a light knock at the door. 

Their doctor walked in, and all of a sudden they were pulled back to reality, back to why they were sitting in the doctor’s office in the first place.

“Good to see you again gents, sorry for the wait.” Dr Picani said with a smile, and sat down at his desk. Patton squeezed Logan’s hand, both of them holding their breath in anticipation.

“So, we had a look at your X-Ray, Logan.” The doctor continued, “And you’ve got nothing to worry about. That bump on your head will do nothing but hurt for a little while.” Logan was the first to breathe again, before turning back to Patton with a smirk.

“Told you it was nothing to worry about.” Patton began to laugh, and gave Logan a playful shove.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written before we found out Janus' name, and I had planned on changing it, but honestly the name Deedee is just too cute to me, so I kept it the way it was xD
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm always looking for criticism/ways to improve my work, so if you have any thoughts about this little one shot I'd love to hear them in the comments!
> 
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
